Poudlard ou le Château Inversé
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Cross Over mélangeant plein de mondes! Personnages permanents:Jack Sparrow et Bill Kaulitz! Quand Harry et Cie se retrouvent dans un autre Poudlard peuplé de personnages bizarres,arriveront-ils à rentrer chez eux? FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Dumby a encore eut une idée

Poudlard ou le Château Inversé

**Auteur :** Moi ! Ariani Lee Gore.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient, à l'exception de moi-même (lol). Lorsqu'elle sera terminée, je ferai une page avec les crédits complets car je ne sais pas encore quels personnages je vais employer tout du long. Ce qui veux dire que vous pouvez m'en demander, et que j'essayerai de les inclure.

**Résumé :** Consécutivement à une nouvelle idée lumineuse de Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry, Ron et Hermione, Drago et Albus lui-même se retrouvent dans un autre Poudlard envahi d'étranges personnages. Entre un Dumbledore décidé à battre le record de distributions d'esquimaux au citron dans une fanfic, un pirate déjanté et séduisant (Jack Sparrow pour ne pas le nommer), un jeune Allemand beau à mourir mais ne parlant que très rudimentairement l'anglais (Bill Kaulitz, pour ne pas le nommer non plus) et toute la kyrielle d'autres invités surprise pas nécessairement invités, le petit groupe parviendra-t-il à rejoindre la Salle sur Demande qui leur permettra de retourner à Poudlard...?

Note de l'auteur : Ce premier chapitre est très court, mais d'autres suivront rapidement. J'aimerais vraiment recevoir des reviews, j'en reçois très peu, et c'est pourtant si vite fait… allez, soyez sympa ! Amusez vous bien.

°°°°°°

A Poudlard, chacun est plongé dans une profonde méditation… Et qu'est ce qui l'a provoquée ? Encore une fois, une idée mirifique de Dumby ! A leur insu, six personnes ont été tirées au sort, elles auront la chance de participer à un fabuleux jeu de 24 heures organisé par le grand directeur ! La liste des « heureux » gagnants sera affichée d'ici quelques instants, les élèves formulent tous une petite prière… Le murmure d'un « Pamoipamoipamoi… » rempli toute la Grande Salle. Soudain, voilà que le concierge fait irruption et donne au directeur un papier. Ravi, celui-ci se lève et réclame le silence – chose superflue pour le coup, tout le monde retient son souffle. Il déplie le papier et y jette un sort pour l'agrandir afin qu'il soit bien lisible pour tout le monde…

- And the Winners are…, annonce-t-il avec l'expression du père Noël sortant de sa hotte un cadeau inattendu.

- Drago Malefoy

- Harry Potter

- Hermione Granger

- Albus Dumbledore

- Sirius Black

- Ron Weasley

- Il s'est tiré lui même au sort ! C'est ridicule, constate Ginny Weasley.

- Il aurait pu se tirer au sort cinq fois de plus, exhale Harry, au désespoir. En plus, Sirius n'est pas ici, comment c'est possible ? (note de l'auteuse : parce que je ne peux pas écrire une fic sans la présence de Sirius !)

- Laisse tomber, Harry, dit Hermione. Il est passé à la vitesse supérieure dans sa consommation de Suçacides, je ne vois que ça…Moi, je m'inquiète surtout de ce qui va nous arriver.

……………………..

Sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde des regards meurtriers fixés sur lui, Dumbledore fit face à la petite équipe devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

- Vous connaissez tous le fonctionnement de cette salle bien entendu ? Vous allez passer devant 3 fois en demandant à passer dans le château inversé, c'est compris ? Celui qui ne le fera pas sera renvoyé de Poudlard ! Je te vois venir Sirius, si tu te défiles, c'est Harry qui paye.

Sirius referma la bouche. Résignés, ils firent leurs trois tours devant la porte et pénétrèrent dans la salle sur demande. Une fois ressortis, ils se retrouvèrent dans le même couloir, sauf que tout semblait différent (je sais ma phrase est bizarrement tournée, les gens qui connaissent Castlevania comprennent).

- Bon, soyons prudents, dit Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse.

- Prudents ? Vous connaissez le sens du mot prudent, VOUS ? demanda Drago Malefoy. Franchement c'est…

Mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. Dumbledore avait disparu.

- Bon débarras ! s'exclamèrent tous ensemble nos cinq protagonistes restants. Mais leur joie fut de courte durée, car à peine eurent-ils aligné deux pas de plus qu'ils tombèrent dans un trou invisible. La minute d'après, ils tombaient tous sur les fesses dans la parc de Poudlard.

Harry leva les yeux vers le château, atterré.

- Oh non ! gémit Hermione, On est super loin de la salle sur Demande maintenant ! Comment on va faire pour revenir ?

- Nous allons traverser le parc et le château !s'exclama Dumby, debout à côté d'eux, sa barbe claquant fièrement au vent.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'horrible impression que c'est ce qu'il veut depuis le début ? grogna Ron.

- Parce que c'est plus que probablement le cas, dit Sirius. Y a plus qu'à suivre.

Dumbledore se mit à avancer, gai comme un pinson. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer un premier désagrément. Alors qu'ils longeaient le lac, un grand bruit d'éclaboussures se fit entendre. Un homme sorti de l'eau en rampant. Il secoua sa tête pour sécher ses cheveux (constitués d'un assemblage improbable de dreadlocks et coiffés d'un bandana rouge).

- Hé ! protesta Drago. Ca se fait pas de s'ébrouer comme ça sur les gens !

- Désolé !

- Mais vous êtes Jack Sparrow ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Capitaine, capitaine Jack Sparrow ! On se connaît ?

- Moi je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous avez eu Johnny Depp ! Moi je dois me contenter de Gary Oldman…

- Y a un problème avec Gary Oldman ? demanda Ron qui avait beaucoup aimé « Léon ».

- Non, mais Johnny Depp c'est quand même mieux !

- C'est un fait, acquiesça Hermione en couvant du regard le beau pirate.

- Oh ! s'exclama Drago. On est ici pour parler cinéma où pour essayer de retourner à Poudlard ?

- Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, Mr Malefoy. Mr Sparrow, un esquimau au citron ?

- Capitaine ! Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

- On pourrait avancer ?

- Oui, on va avancer. Tu portes bien ton nom, t'es aussi rébarbatif qu'un dragon !

- Toi la Belette on t'a pas sonné !

- Comment tu m'a appelé !

- Cool l'ambiance ! s'exclama Jack. Je peux venir avec vous ?

Tout le monde se regarda. Y avait-il seulement un chef dans ce groupe ? Bien sûr, Dumbledore, qui pataugeait dans le lac, ne comptait pas.

- Oh oui ! dit Sirius. J'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait d'être joué par Johnny Depp !

- Moi aussi, je veux bien, dit Hermione.

- Moi ca m'est égal, dit Harry.

- Je m'en fous, dit Drago.

Ron ne répondit pas mais regarda Hermione d'un air fâché.

- Super ! Allons-y, compagnons ! déclara Jack en ouvrant la marche.

- Professeur, appela Ron, venez, on y va.

Dumbledore sorti du lac et leur emboîta le pas.

- Il nous faudrait un chef, déclara Harry.

- Moi ! dit Jack aussitôt.

- Non, désolé, quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'on fout ici serait plus adapté, répondit Ron.

- Tu tiens VRAIMENT à confier notre survie au vieux débris ? demanda Malefoy.

Ron se tourna vers Dumbledore qui léchait une suçette.

- Je regrette d'avoir à le dire mais t'as raison.

- Harry ?

- Noooon, pourquoi toujours moi ?

- C'est vrai, pourquoi toujours lui ? demanda Malefoy.

- Parce que c'est le héros.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me la boucler.

- L'histoire de ta vie Potter !

- Ta gueule, le gosse de riche.

- J'adore cette ambiance, dit Jack.

- Oh, vous, la ferme ! dit Ron.

- Dites, c'est quoi, ça ? demanda Hermione le doigt tendu vers une maisonnette qui se trouvait à l'emplacement de a cabane de Hagrid de l' « autre côté ».

- Une maison, ça se voit pas, la Sang-de-B…

Le poing de Ron s'écrasa sur le nez de Drago.

- Jeune gens, ça suffit ! s'exclama Dumby, où vous aurez une pénalité.

Ils avancèrent vers la petite maison, Drago pissant le sang par son nez.

A suivre.


	2. Fantômes et escaliers

Fantômes et escaliers

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient excepté moi-même. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Episkey, dit Hermione.

Le nez de Drago arrêta aussitôt de saigner.

- Ca t'arracherait la gueule, un merci ? demanda Ron d'un air mécontent.

- Laisse tomber, Ron, je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui ! l'arrêta Hermione avec un regard vers Jack Sparrow.

- Bon, dit Harry, on va l'explorer cette maison ?

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Drago. On peux pas marcher directement vers le château ?

- T'en veux une autre ? proposa Ron.

- Et si on allait voir cette maisonnette ?! s'empressa de dire Drago.

- Tu crânes quand même moins quand t'es tout seul, constata Harry en passant.

- Boucles-la, Joe la Bala…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils s'étaient approchés de la petite maison et deux jeunes filles brunes en étaient sorties. En traversant le mur, main dans la main. Elles passèrent à côté d'eux en courant et s'éloignèrent sans se retourner. Il y eu un long moment de silence.

- Dites, finit par dire Jack. Il s'est passé un truc là. Non ?

- Si, lui répondit Ron. Il est bizarre ce mur…

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur la pierre pour éprouver sa solidité. A peine l'eut-il effleurée qu'elle se fissura, se craquela et lui explosa à la figure, l'ensevelissant sous un tas de débris.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant pour le sortir des décombres, suivie de tous les autres sauf Drago qui

a) s'en foutait et

b) regardait d'un œil rond la cause du gros trou dans le mur.

Un homme en sorti. Il était grand, bien bâti, vêtu de la tête aux pieds d'une combinaison moulante en latex noire barrée d'un grand X en travers de la poitrine. Il possédait une pilosité faciale sauvage et de longues lames jaillissaient des jointures de ses phalanges.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Drago, incapable de trouver une phrase plus pertinente.

- Ca te regarde ? répondit l'autre d'un voix rauque.

- Dans la mesure où vous avez probablement assassiné… commença Hermione, mais elle s'étrangla lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme. Sirius émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Hugh Jackman, rien que ça ! Il en a de la chance Wolverine !

- Il se tait le cinéphile ! demanda Ron de dessous son tas de gravas.

- Vous voulez un esquimau au citron ? demanda Dumbledore qu'on avait presqu'oublié.

Harry préféra se taire et tenta de rentrer six pieds sous terre. Mais comme ce n'était pas possible, il se contenta de se consumer de honte sur place.

- Un quoi ? demanda Wolverine avec une moue qui en disait long sur son opinion des gens qui mangeaient des glaces au citron.

Comme Dumbledore n'était pas très fut-fut, il ne comprit pas le sarcasme et se lança dans une longue explication sur la nature et la fabrication des esquimaux. Après cinq minutes, Jack ramassa un gros débris du mur par terre et le lui abattit sur le crâne. Comme le vénéré directeur s'affalait avec classe sur le sol, chacun se regarda et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr il n'était pas mort, mais ils avaient une bonne chance de le semer !

Harry adressa à Jack un regard plein de gratitude.

- Bon, grogna Wolverine, maintenant que le vieux débris est calmé, vous pouvez me dire si vous avez vu passer deux adolescentes ?

- Ouais, répondit Harry. Elles ont traversé le mur et elles se sont enfuies par là (il indiqua la direction). Mais elles couraient très vite.

L'homme rentra ses longues griffes.

- Je sais. Je pourrais quand même les rattraper, mais j'ai la flemme. Vous voulez pas me donner un coup de main, vous ?.

- Euh… Pourquoi faire ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis là pour délivrer quelqu'un. Mon patron m'a envoyé ici avec les deux gamines mais elles se sont taillées quand je leur avait dit qu'il y avait des fantômes.

- Des fantômes là-dedans ? demanda Ron qui essuyait la poussière de ciment maculant ses vêtements. C'est vachement petit !Ils doivent pas avoir grand chose à hanter.

- Quelqu'un est enfermé dedans ? demanda Hermione. Harry, allons-y. On trouvera peut-être un moyen de sortir de cet endroit plus rapidement que par la salle sur Demande.

Harry soupira.

- Si on remonte et qu'il est réveillé, dit-il en tendant en doigt vers le corps inerte gisant au sol, je crois que je vais le tuer .

- Hé ben on avisera Potter, dit Drago. Allez, en avant !

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison à la suite de Wolverine par le trou si commodément aménagé dans le mur et se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de crypte. Au milieu, un vaste caveau trônait, ouvert, et on voyait un escalier descendre dans des profondeurs obscures.

- Mais ça a l'air super réjouissant, tout ça ! s'exclama Jack. Vous croyez qu'il y a de l'or au fond ?

- Peut-être, répondit Wolverine, c'est pas dans mon habitude de me balader dans les caveaux, j'y connais rien.

Jack s'engagea aussitôt dans l'escalier sombre. Trop sombre. On l'entendit dévaler l'escalier et la fin de sa chute fut agrémentée d'une bordée de jurons qui auraient renseigné n'importe qui sur sa profession.

- Ca va ? appela Hermione.

- Y a quoi en bas ? demanda Logan.

- Y a une porte.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors elle est fermée, merde !

- T'es un pirate ! fit remarquer Harry. Tu devrais pouvoir la forcer.

Il y eu un moment de silence puis la voix de Jack s'éleva à nouveau.

- Vous allez rire ! Il n'y a pas de serrure ! Impossible d'utiliser mes talents.

- Oui, c'est à se pisser dessus ! dit Ron. J'y vais.

- Attention, fit la voix de Jack, en bas. Ca glisse !

- Ouais, t'inquiète…

On entendit Ron déraper et rebondir dans l'escalier. Deux cris de douleur ponctuèrent sa chute.

- Il m'a mit son pied dans l'œil, ce con ! s'exclama Jack.

- On est cernés par les incapables, ici ! souligna Hermione.

- Elle se tait, la bibliothèque vivante ? demanda Drago.

- Alors, c'est comment en bas ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- C'est comme… si quelqu'un avait vomi par terre…

- Bordel ! s'exclama Wolverine, On va pas passer la nuit sur une putain de porte ! J'y vais !

- Fais gaffe ! dit Ron.

Logan réussit à descendre trois marches avant de trébucher. Il acheva la descente de l'escalier en atterrissant sur les fesses et sur la tête de Ron.

- Mais faites un peu gaffe ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Harry entendit des bruits de bois qu'on scie provenir d'en bas. Apparemment, Logan avait débité la porte avec ses griffes.

- Alors, vous venez ? Appela Jack.

- Il faut descendre avec prudence ! avertit Sirius, mais ce fut lui qui se vautra le premier, entraînant les autres avec lui.

- Bon, ça suffit, le bordel ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant. Tout le monde va bien ?

Comme c'était manifestement le cas, ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir d'un noir d'encre.

- Lumos, murmura Hermione.

Elle fut imitée par les autres et le couloir s'illumina. Ils n'avaient avancé que de quelques pas lorsqu'une forme blanche et vaporeuse s'éleva devant eux.

- Qui va là ? demanda la forme d'une voix sépulcrale et féminine.

- Euh… répondit Sirius, intrigué.

- Je vous prierais de frapper avant d'entrer la prochaine fois !

Le fantôme était celui d'une femme aux longs cheveux. Elle flottait à 30 centimètres au dessus du sol et était enveloppée dans un châle.

- Bah, finit-elle par dire devant l'absence de réponse du petit groupe. Elle s'enfonça dans le mur opposé et on ne la revit plus. Par contre, deux minutes de perplexité et cent mètres plus loin, on croisa une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux. Vêtue d'une robe verte et d'un chapeau pointu assorti, un seau dans une main et un balai dans l'autre, elle traversa le couloir en courant, bousculant presque Jack au passage.

- Pardon ! s'exclama t'elle. Vous n'auriez pas vu Madame, par hasard ?

- Qui ? demanda Sirius.

- Madame ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Si « madame » est un ectoplasme, alors on l'a croisée il y a 100 mètres, dit Drago qui louchait sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

- C'est bien ça, merci ! dit-elle, et elle reprit son chemin à petites foulées.

- Où est-ce qu'on est tombés ? demanda Hermione, exprimant ainsi la pensée commune.

- C'est une excellente question, Hermione, dit Sirius. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Tiens, une autre porte sans poignée!

- Il y a une énigme, indiqua Ron.

- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? demanda Hermione, sûre d'elle.

Ron se pencha et lut l'écriteau à voix heure.

- « Prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses ».

- Ah, c'est foutu, on trouvera jamais ! dit Hermione.

- Euh, merde ! s'exclama Jack.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Ben ça alors ! s'exclama Logan. Merci !

Et il avança, suivi par le reste du groupe. Ils traversèrent trois couloirs sans problèmes jusqu'à ce que soudain, une autre forme blanchâtre surgisse devant eux, suivie de près par trois autres. L'une des formes était tout petite et une autre très grosse. L'une des autres dégageait une odeur affreuse.

- Ca peut puer, un phénomène paranormal ? demanda Drago, une main plaquée sur le visage.

- Qui pue ? demanda un des fantômes qui avait un nez crochu et une tête allongée.

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda Harry ;

- Je suis Casper, dit le tout petit fantôme. Lui c'est Bouffi, dit-il en désignant le gros, lui Teigneux, en montrant celui qui avait parlé. Et lui, c'est Crado, acheva-t-il en montrant celui qui dégageait la puanteur horrible. Des volutes de fumée verte lui sortaient du coin de la bouche.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? cria soudain une voix derrière les fantômes. Ils regardèrent derrière eux, puis s'évaporèrent en une fraction de seconde. Un couple se dirigeait vers le groupe. Un homme brun et une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda la femme.

- Oui, merci, dit Harry. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux.

- Hé bien, quand il ouvre la bouche, le dénommé Crado représente un danger public, dit l'homme.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Hermione.

- Adam et Barbara Metland, répondit l'homme. Vous cherchez quoi ?

- Il paraît que quelqu'un est enfermé ici, dit Harry. On vient le délivrer.

- On va vous laisser alors. On ne connaît pas bien l'endroit, on est perdus, en fait.

- Comment vous connaissiez les fantômes alors ? demanda Drago.

(gros blanc)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

baffe

Ariani Lee : jamais tu la fermes, ta grande gueule !

Drago : mé-heu, j'y peux rien moi si ça tiens pas debout, ton truc.

Ariani Lee : Ta gueule où je fais intervenir Jabba le Forestier pour qu'il te bouffe ta jolie petite tête.

Drago : C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

Ariani Lee : Non, c'est une fanfiction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- On va vous laisser alors. On ne connaît pas bien l'endroit, on est perdus, en fait.

- D'accord, bonne chance alors, dit Sirius.

Si ils avaient été soulagés de rencontrer enfin des gens qui semblaient normaux, ils déchantèrent vite en les voyant s'en aller en traversant la porte la plus proche. Quand Harry essaya de l'ouvrir, elle était fermée à clé.

- On y arrive, j'espère, dit Ron, deux couloirs plus loin. Je commence à fatiguer.

- Cet endroit correspond à la description de mon patron.

Au moment où il disait ça, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs sortit du mur à côté de lui, traversa le couloir et pénétra dans le mur en face sans même sembler s'apercevoir de leur présence.

- JE VEUX SORTIR ! cria Hermione.

- On y est ! s'exclama Wolverine. C'est cette porte.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Jack.

- C'est marqué chambre du prisonnier dessus.

- Ah… d'accord. dit Harry. Tant mieux.

Logan se prépara à enfoncer la porte…

A suivre ! 

Une petite review ? N'hésitez pas à me dire qui vous voudriez voir intervenir ! Et j'aimerais aussi savoir si vous avez reconnu tout le monde…


	3. Entrée en fanfare dans le château

Entrée (en fanfare) dans le château

Disclaimer : Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos desiderata pour les références. Et une review fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.

**Laura :** Merci pour ta review. A la fin de l'histoire je mettrai un récapitulatif de toutes les références.

……………………….

La porte céda rapidement. A l'intérieur de la pièce qui semblait confortable et cossue, un bon feu brûlait. Il n'y avait pas de lit mais une grande quantité de coussins ainsi qu'un fauteuil à dossier haut qui leur tournait le dos. Logan entra dans la pièce, suivi des autres qui restèrent prudemment près de la porte.

- Y' a quelqu'un ? appela Wolverine.

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix d'homme depuis le fauteuil. La voix avait une once de cheveu sur la langue.

- Je suis Logan. C'est le professeur Xavier qui m'a envoyé vous libérer.

- Charles ! C'est trop gentil à lui. Je n'avais plus de pompons pour jouer, je commençais à me lasser de cet endroit.

La voix s'était déplacée et provenait à présent de devant eux, mais il n'y avait personne.

- Où êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

- Juste sous ton nez. Elles te servent à quoi, tes lunettes ?

Harry baissa les yeux et repéra la provenance de la voix.

- Un chat ! s'étrangla Wolverine. Xavier m'a envoyé ici libérer un chat ! Tout ce cinéma pour CA !

- Je ne suis pas un CHAT, s'exclama le chat noir. Je suis Salem Saberhagen et je suis un sorcier !

- Ca coûte rien de le dire, fit remarquer Sirius, mais Jack semblait voir la situation sous un tout autre angle. Il attrapa Salem par la peau du cou et entreprit de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque mécanisme caché quelque part. Salem fut horriblement choqué.

- Monsieur ! Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Comment osez-vous !

- Je me suis avantageusement servi d'un macaque qui ne pouvait pas mourir, dit-il au petit groupe, alors un chat qui parle !

Salem était dans une fureur noire.

- MACAQUE ! CHAT QUI PARLE ! MALOTRU !

Il se tordit violemment et griffa Jack à la figure. Aussitôt, Hermione le saisit par les pattes arrière et l'arracha du visage de son idole qui partait en lambeaux. Il continua de se débattre.

- Logan, tu savais quoi exactement de ton «prisonnier» avant d'arriver ici ? demanda Drago.

- Qu'il avait été puni pour avoir tenté de dominer le monde.

- Oooooh, ronronna Ron en allant gratter entre les oreilles un Salem fulminant mais fermement maintenu par Hermione, mais c'est qu'il ferait un parfait animal de compagnie pour Voldemort, le minou !

Hermione déposa Salem par terre et il s'en alla aussitôt, vexé. Elle se tourna vers Jack pour soigner son visage sanguinolent.

- Le problème, dit Sirius, c'est qu'on est manifestement arrivé au bout. Il n'y a pas de sortie. On va devoir remonter.

- J'ai envie de me pendre… dit Harry.

- Vas-y, personne te retient, dit Drago.

- J'adore cette ambiance, répéta Jack tandis que son visage redevenait humain.

- On peut remonter alors.

Et ils se mirent en route. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la sortie, ils trouvèrent Dumbledore réveillé. Il était en train de tenter de convaincre Salem qu'on pouvait tout à fait manger des esquimaux sans avoir deux mains.

- Laissez tomber professeur. Personne ne veut de vos esquimaux, dit Harry. Dumbledore eut l'air choqué.

- Si ça ne dérange personne, on pourrait avancer ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous vous lancez dans une grande aventure, vous allez affronter mille dangers et vous risquez vos vies ! s'exclama Salem. Ceci dit n'oubliez pas de me ramener du chocolat.

- Sale bête, grogna Ron dix mètres plus loin.

- Bon, dit Logan, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je dois retourner à l'Institut.

- Bonne chance pour la suite, dit Hermione qui le voyait partir à regret.

- Nous allons vers le château ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je ne nourrissais plus de grands espoirs, mais quand même, c'est grâce à vous qu'on se retrouve dans ce pétrin. Vous pourriez quand même savoir ce qu'on va faire ! dit Ron.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel le directeur sembla réfléchir à la question.

- Vous voulez un esquimau au citron monsieur Weasley ? fut la seule réponse qu'il trouva.

Ron accepta pour s'occuper la bouche. Dumbledore fut tout content, loin de se douter qu'il avait accepté uniquement pour entraver le flot d'insultes qui remontait dans sa bouche.

Ils arrivèrent au pied du château. Soudain, un terrible hurlement déchira la quiétude du parc. Il provenait de derrière les portes de château. Une voix leur parvint d'une fenêtre plus haut.

- Courage Madame ! La route poudroie et le ciel bleuoie… On vient !

Le groupe ouvrit la porte du château. Le bruit provenait d'une salle proche où ils arrivèrent en courant. Un homme très grand et puissamment bâti s'y tenait. Une barbe bleue et fournie poussait à son menton. Il se tenait debout, la main droite levée et armée d'un grand coutelas, et la gauche emmêlée dans la chevelure d'une femme à genoux devant lui. Elle essayait de se protéger des ses bras minces.

- Au secours ! cria-t-elle. A moi !

- Allons, dit la Barbe Bleue, il faut mourir !

- STUPEFIX ! s'écria Dumbledore. Le rayon rouge toucha la pauvre femme qui se raidit comme un piquet.

- MAIS C'EST PAS DIEU POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI CON ! s'écria Sirius en donnant un coup de pied dans les fesses du vieillard qui alla s'aplatir sur le sol.

- Stupéfix ! cria Jack en tendant son sabre, sans effet bien sûr.

- Pétrificus totalus ! dit tranquillement Hermione.

Au moment où il allait abattre son couteau, l'homme se raidit et s'écroula par terre, muet et paralysé. Aussitôt, Harry se rendit auprès de la jeune femme stupéfixée.

- Enervatum, marmonna-t-il, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. Elle tourna la tête vers la Barbe Bleue et poussa un gémissement en se tassant contre notre héros.

- Ne craignez rien, c'est fini ! dit Hermione.

Difficile d'être rassurée cependant, puisque même saucissonné, l'homme continuait de rouler des yeux terribles.

- SŒUR AAAAAAAAAANNE ! cria-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

On entendit un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier et une autre femme apparut.

- Oui, Madame, la pierre grisoie et le tapis…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, la jeune femme en larmes lui avait donné une gifle qui retentit jusque dans le hall.

- Et t'aurais pas pu venir me donner un coup de main au lieu de débiter des conneries !

- Mais… Mais… Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle, vos frères devaient arriver.

Au moment même où elle disait cela, deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, armés de pied en cap, portant de larges chapeaux à plume ridicules.

- Je voudrais pas dire, fit remarquer Drago, mais elle avait le temps de crever quatre fois, la demoiselle en détresse.

- Sœur Anne n'était plus là pour nous dire de nous hâter ! fit remarquer le frère aux longs cheveux bouclés, en guise d'excuse.

Sirius poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- On va vous laisser débattre, dit Dumbledore qui s'était remit debout et essuyait sa robe de sorcier. Et n'oubliez pas de maîtriser cet énergumène avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Ils se mirent en route, mais à peine avaient-ils fait dix pas que Dumbledore faisait demi-tour en courant.

- Vous voulez des esquimaux au citron ? s'écria-t-il en retournant dans la pièce.

- Si on en profitait pour filer à l'anglaise ? demanda Harry.

- Non, grogna Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'en réalité, il sait comment nous sortir d'ici.

- Et dire qu'il ose qualifie des gens d'énergumènes, soupira Ron. Oups ! pardon ! s'exclama-t-il en soulevant le pied et en décollant de sa semelle un tout petit bonhomme. T'es quoi toi, demanda-t-il, un Minimoy ?

- Non, je suis le Petit Poucet. Et maintenant repose-moi, j'ai à faire.

Ron reposa le petit Poucet sur la rampe d'escalier et le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Dumbledore revint en courant.

- C'est une véritable maison de fous ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Merci, lui répondit une voix inconnue. Tous levèrent les yeux et aperçurent une femme en haut de l'escalier. Son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle, ses cheveux longs et noirs. Elle portait une robe fuseau noire et elle était très belle.

- Je suis madame Adams, dit-elle. Soyez les bienvenus. Elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna à pas lents et mesurés.

Alors que le groupe se mettait en branle pour lui emboîter le pas, quelque chose tomba du ciel et atterrit dans les bras de Harry. C'était un bébé. Un petit garçon manifestement hilare, avec des cheveux noirs gominés et une moustache assortie. Harry leva les yeux vers le haut de la cage d'escalier et vit une tête blonde et deux longues tresses noires disparaître. Tout le monde était pétrifié, mais un autre autochtone arriva bien vite.

- Puberté ! s'exclama un homme un bas de l'escalier. Il portait un costume à rayures et possédait la même pilosité que le petit. Probablement son père. Harry lui tendit l'enfant.

- Il est tombé de plus haut dans les escaliers, indiqua-t-il.

- Oh, il jouait avec son frère et sa sœur, répondit l'homme avec un sourire réjouit. Je suis Gomez Adams, ravi de vous voir.

- Nous aussi, on est ravis, menti Hermione avec la présence d'esprit qu'on lui connaît.

- Voulez-vous… ? commença Dumbledore, mais Jack lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le sifflet.

- Mercredi, Pugsley ! appela le dénommé Gomez. Descendez, s'il vous plaît.

Un instant plus tard, Harry reconnu les longues tresses noires qu'il avait aperçues : elles encadraient le beau visage livide d'une enfant à l'expression froide. La tête blonde était celle du gros garçon qui se tenait près d'elle, dans une tenue très semblable à celle d'un prisonnier. Tout le monde se demandait lequel de ces pauvres enfants portait un nom aussi bizarre que Mercredi.

- Vous voulez un esquimau au citron les enfants ? dit Dumbledore qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

La petite braqua sur lui son regard noir.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont faits avec de vrais esquimaux ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour le coup, Dumby resta sans voix, et le père Adams éclata de rire.

- Allez, venez, les enfants ! Votre oncle nous attend pour faire une partie de « Déterrons les morts » avec le cousin Machin.

Le groupe regarda s'éloigner l'étrange famille avec appréhension.

- Mon Dieu, souffla Sirius, sur quoi on va bien pouvoir tomber d'autre ?

La réponse les attendait en haut de l'escalier, lorsque Harry marcha par inadvertance sur une main qui se baladait. Hermione poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans tout le château. Mais la main se contenta de faire craquer ses articulations et de se curer un ongle sur le tapis. Heureusement, Dumby s'abstint de proposer un esquimau à cette créature dépourvue de bouche. La main se mit sur son séant et leur fit signe de la suivre. Le directeur lui emboîta aussitôt le pas et les autres suivirent.

- Vous le faites exprès ? demanda Drago.

- De quoi ?

- De suivre cette chose que nous ne connaissons pas et qui peut très bien nous entraîner vers la mort !

- Je suis d'accord avec le petit blond, dit Jack. Je suis Docteur ès Traîtrise et Fourberie mais ça, ça n'a même pas de visage ! Comment juger ses intentions ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, ce fut Harry qui le fit.

- Parce que ça l'amuse.

La Chose (car c'était elle) s'était arrêtée devant une porte. Elle la pointa du doigt. Avec circonspection, Harry poussa le panneau à double battant. Au milieu de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, une masse sombre et imposante trônait.

- Il fait noir, on y voit rien, dit Harry, quelqu'un a une torche sur lui ? Ou un briquet ?

- Pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas de ta baguette ? demanda Hermione. Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Heureusement qu'il fait sombre, que tu ne puisses pas lire la honte sur mon visage… Lumos.

Un rayon de lumière éclaira la masse sombre qui se révéla être un énorme cercueil de pierre. Déjà, Jack en repoussait le couvercle.

- Hé ! protesta Ron. Ca se fait pas !

Le lourd couvercle de granit tomba sur le côté et jack se pencha dans la cavité.

- Même pas une pièce d'or, fait chier ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry alla à son tour se pencher sur le rebord du cercueil. Sur le lit de satin reposait…

A suivre !

Laissez moi des reviews ! si j'en ai pas au moins 5, je mettrai pas le nouveau chapitre avant la semaine prochaine (et j'peux déjà vous dire que le personnage dans le cercueil sera un personnage permanent et que ce n'est ni un vampire ni la belle au bois dormant).


	4. Où Bill chante Spring Nicht en live

Où Bill Chante « Spring Nicht » en live…

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à **miss Titcha**, **Laura** et **MissLaLune** pour leurs reviews Voilà la suite, vous allez savoir qui se trouve dans le cercueil. Celui que vous attendiez toutes…

…………………..

Comme Harry restait muet devant le contenu du cercueil, tout le monde s'approcha et se rassembla autour du caveau. Ils se penchèrent dessus et le silence s'approfondit encore. Chacun était plongé dans la contemplation béate de la créature ravissante qui était couchée sur le satin. Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient une tache d'encre sur l'oreiller, encadrant un visage adorable à la peau ivoirine. Ses traits étaient fins, et d'épais traits de khôl allongeaient ses yeux fermés vers ses tempes. Son corps mince était vêtu de noir, un jeans et un t-shirt aux manches déchirées…

Tout à coup, l'être ouvrit un œil noisette, puis un autre, et ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche et chacun retint son souffle…

- Wer bist sie ? dit-il d'une voix qui leur paru terriblement sexy, même si personne n'avait comprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Ron à Hermione. Mais celle ci ne sut répondre. Elle savait tout, mais elle n'était pas bilingue.

- C'était quelle langue ? demanda Sirius.

- Vous voulez un esquimau au citron ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Wat ? répondit le garçon toujours assit dans le cercueil. Ich verstehe nicht.

- De l'Allemand ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est de l'Allemand.

- Ca nous aide beaucoup de savoir dans quelle langue il baragouine, on y pige que dalle, quoi que ce soit, dit Drago.

Soudain, la Chose sauta dans le cercueil. Elle alla se percher sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle était rouge comme une tomate jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle lui tapota la tempe du bout de l'index et lui tendit un papier et un stiff noir. En regardant le papier, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo représentant le garçon du le cercueil, un micro à la main.

Le jeune homme regarda la main d'un air déconcerté, puis griffonna quelque chose sur la photo. Il la rendit à la Chose qui se raidit, devint encore plus rouge et s'enfuit à toutes phalanges avec sa photo dédicacée. Tout le monde la regarda partir, sidéré.

- Voulez-vous un esquimau au citron ? demanda à nouveau Dumbledore.

- Ich bin betrübt, habe ich Ihnen gesagt, daß ich nicht verstand.

Dumbledore sembla perdre patience. Il retroussa ses manches et brandit sa baguette magique. Le garçon tenta de se protéger avec ses bras, mais en vain.

- Englishspik ! dit Dumbledore. Une leur bleue s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette et alla se mouvoir contre la gorge du garçon. Il se prit la gorge à deux mains, paniqué, mais la lueur disparu sans laisser de traces. Tout le monde regardait le directeur, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

- Vous-lez-vous-un-es-qui-mau-au-ci-tron ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en détachant distinctement les syllabes.

- Non, merci, répondit le garçon d'une voix hésitante. Hé ! s'exclama-t-il, qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait !

- J'ai facilité le dialogue.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Hermione qui avait totalement oublié l'existence de Jack Sparrow à l'instant même où son regard s'était posé sur ce garçon.

- Meine namen… Je m'appelle Bill, dit-il avec une drôle de grimace, comme si les mots lui laissaient un goût bizarre dans la bouche. Bill Kaulitz.

- Enchanté, dit Harry en lui tendant la main. Bill la serra et sorti du cercueil. Il tapota son jean pour le défroisser.

- Alors, d'où vous venez ?

Cette question provoqua une demi douzaine de regards meurtriers dirigés vers Dumbledore.

- C'est une histoire compliquée, dit Sirius. Pour y retourner – parce que c'est ce que nous voulons – nous devons atteindre une salle qui se trouve à l'autre bout du Château. Vous connaissez l'endroit ?

- Vaguement, répondit Bill en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve dans le château. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-cho…

Ses yeux se firent soudain lointains. Il porta une main à ses lèvres, comme si il repensait à quelque chose de très flou dans sa tête. Tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux et étouffa un cri.

- Tom ! dit-il.

- Non, moi c'est Drago.

- J'ai été emmené ici avec mon frère, Tom. Par une espèce de scientifique bizarre, un professeur de je sais plus quoi, le docteur Preud, où un truc comme ça.

- Freud ? demanda Hermione. Tu veux dire, Sigmund Freud ?

- Ja, ist es wirklich das. Pardon, se reprit-il, je voulais dire, oui, c'est bien ça.

Hermione se retourna vers les autres.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! s'exclama-t-elle. En réalité, Freud est mort depuis des dizaines d'années !

- En réalité ? demanda Bill. Y a pas si longtemps, il me semble qu'il était vivant, et bien réel, vu ce qu'il nous a fait subir !

- Subir ? Freud n'était qu'un docteur en psychanalyse, pas le genre à utiliser des cobayes.

Les joues de Bill rosirent un peu.

- Psychoanalyse, ja, dieses ding, marmonna-t-il.

- Soit, dit Jack. On avance, là ?

- Attendez! dit Bill. Laissez-moi venir avec vous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

- Je veux retrouver Tom. Je ne m'en sortirai jamais, tout seul, ce château est beaucoup trop grand.

- Moi, je veux bien qu'il vienne, dit Hermione.

- Mais c'est encore une mec complètement inutile ! se lamenta Drago, s'attirant un regard noir de Bill.

- Bon, mais qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? demanda Harry.

- Euh, hé bien… Je vais te montrer.

Il alla s'adosser contre le cercueil, prit une grande inspiration et leva vers le petit groupe ses beaux yeux noisette. Il se mit à chanter.

« Ich schrei in die nacht für dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich,  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen dich nicht,  
sie betrügen dich.   
Spring nicht.  
Erinner dich,  
an dich und mich.  
Die welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht. »

Il y eu un long silence dans lequel la dernière note s'égrena comme un carillon de perles de cristal.

- Engagé ! s'écria tout le monde d'une seule voix. Bill eut un sourire timide.

- C'est cool, dit Drago avec une mimique méprisante. Avec un peu de chance il pourra plonger les ennemis dans le coma !

Il se prit une gifle magistrale d'Hermione.

- Elle va se calmer, la groupie ! s'écria-t-il.

Soudain, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. On entendait un bruit de pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce et aperçurent une haute silhouette qui remontait le couloir. Une silhouette décharnée, arachnéenne. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu qui ressemblât à cette chose. Elle était effrayante et belle à la fois. Soudain, elle pénétra dans la lumière qui éclaira sa bouille toute ronde, blanche, pourvue de trous noirs en guise d'yeux et d'une large bouche décousue. Pourtant, malgré ces aspects repoussants, la créature était mignonne à croquer et très élégante, ses longs membres filiformes gansés dans une espèce de costard noir et blanc dont le col était constitué d'une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris.

- Himmel ! murmura Bill. Wat is das ?

La créature se tourna vers eux et se fendit d'un grand sourire en les apercevant. Se fendit dans le sens propre du terme puisque sa bouche coupa sa tête en deux en s'ouvrant.

- Que vois-je ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix chantante et résolument masculine.

- On était en train de se poser la même question, dit Sirius en allant au devant de lui. Les autres restèrent derrière, un peu en retrait. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Jack Skellington, répondit le nouveau venu en s'inclinant courtoisement devant eux. Mais il était tellement grand que son salut ne fit que porter sa tête au niveau de celle de Dumbledore. Je suis un épouvantail, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression médusée de la petite troupe.

Hermione s'approcha, intriguée, mais soudain elle eut très froid au pied. Se penchant, elle vit qu'elle venait de marcher dans le fantôme d'un chien au nez rond et rouge qui flottait au pied de Jack. Elle poussa un hurlement et fit un bond en arrière qui la fit atterrir dans les bras de Jack (Sparrow).

- Zéro, Zéro, dit Jack l'Epouvantail sur un ton de reproche, tu ne dois pas faire peur aux gens en dehors de la période d'Halloween quand nous sommes hors de chez nous ! Allez, vas chercher !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa sa main dans son veston, fouilla un peu, puis, après un craquement, il en sorti une côte et la lança au loin. Le fantôme de chien alla la chercher aussitôt.

- Que cherchez vous donc céans, mes braves amis ? demanda le squelette chaleureusement. Mais avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, un bruit se fit entendre. Quelqu'un (où quelque chose), probablement attiré par le cri d'Hermione, s'approchait d'eux.

Une horde de mégères surgit soudain. L'une d'elle avait l'apparence d'une vieille sorcière au nez crochu. Elle charriait un panier rempli de pommes bien rouges. La deuxième semblait un peu plus normale : Des cheveux gris remontés sur la nuque, une robe de velours rouge à col montant. Elle était flanquée de deux vilaines filles, une rousse et une brune. Ensuite venait une horrible créature à la peau blême coiffée de deux cornes noires et crochues et vêtue d'un long habit noir. Elle tenait à la main un sceptre d'ébène. A côté, une grande femme maigre aux cheveux noirs et blancs, habillée d'une grand manteau de fourrure. Elle tenait à la main un long porte-cigarette qui répandait une odeur nauséabonde de tabac. La dernière enfin, courtaude et vêtue d'une robe rouge, noire et blanche, portait une petite couronne d'or sur sa tête et tenait à la main un petit sceptre surmonté d'un cœur rouge…

**FIGHT !**

Battle1 : Dumbledore versus la Reine de Cœur !

Les adversaires se jaugent du regard en tournant en rond. Soudain, la Reine de Cœur s'exclame :

- QU'ON LUI TRANCHE LA TETE !

Des dizaines de soldats-cartes-à-jouer sortent de nulle part. Mais rapide comme l'éclair, Dumbledore réplique d'une bombe de suçacides qui font des petits trous partout dans les cartes, qui repartent le dos rond. La Reine de Cœur fulmine. Elle a utilisé son attaque ultime dès le départ et n'a donc plus de ressources. Dumbledore sait que le combat est gagné d'avance, mais en homme courtois, il laisse à la Reine le choix d'abandonner ou de poursuivre la lutte.

- Voulez-vous un esquimau au citron ? demande-t-il galamment.

C'est un véritable duel psychologique qui s'engage entre les deux adversaires. La Reine de Cœur jette un regard noir à Dumbledore. Va-t-elle céder et accepter l'esquimau de la défaite ?

Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle cède à la pression et accepte l'infamante friandise et part se rencogner dans une embrasure de fenêtre, boudeuse.

Battle 1 : **Dumbledore Wins !**

A suivre…

Au programme du prochain chapitre, un duel entre Cruella d'Enfer et Sirius et Jack Sparrow, des frictions entre Ron, Harry, Hermione et la Cinderella Team et un affrontement sanglant entre Bill et Maléfique ! Ne manquez surtout pas cette tranche de rire et d'action ! (En clair, cinq reviews sinon rien !)


	5. Ou l'on assiste à un remake de Tekken

Ou l'on assiste à un remake de Tekken et l'on apprend que les ondes sonores ça peut faire mal 

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfic est un crossover, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient à l'exception de moi-même, Ariani. Enjoy !

**Reviews :**

**Miss LaLune :** Ben oui c'était Alice lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Laura :** Tom n'est pas près d'arriver de faire durer le suspense ;)

………………………………

Battle 2 : le trio de héros versus The Cinderella Team

**FIGHT !**

Les trois mégères font face à nos héros qui décident de leur laisser l'entame pour les cerner mieux. Soudain, la belle-mère sort une cravache des plis de sa robe et se rue sur Hermione.

La Belle-Mère de Cendrillon utilise la technique Martinet.

Ron s'interpose et reçoit le coup à la place d'Hermione. Ron devient Berserk.

Harry et Hermione reculent prudemment pendant que Ron massacre la belle-mère de Cendrillon.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un tire les cheveux d'Hermione. Javotte s'est faufilée derrière eux pendant qu'ils ne regardaient pas.

Harry utilise une super potion sur Hermione qui perd ses HP à toute vitesse. Tout à coup, Anastasie l'attrape par derrière. Ron est toujours Berserk et ne voit pas dans quel péril sont ses deux amis.

Comprenant que la fin est proche, Hermione rassemble ses dernières forces et elle invoque Sora.

Sora tabasse les deux sœurs à grands coups de Keyblade (les deux héros en reçoivent quelques-uns uns).

Tout en plaies et bosses, Harry et Hermione rejoignent Ron qui reprend ses esprits. A ses pieds, la Belle-Mère de Cendrillon n'est plus qu'un magma de pulpe sanglante.

- C'est le pouvoir de la Keyblade ! s'écrie Sora avant de disparaître.

Battle 2 : **Le trio des Héros Wins !**

……………………………

Battle 3 : Drago Malefoy versus La méchante sorcière de Blanche Neige.

**FIGHT !**

La sorcière ouvre les hostilités en bombardant Drago de pommes empoisonnées.

Drago évite toutes les pommes avec aisance. Il sort sa baguette magique et s'écrie :

- Impedimenta !

La sorcière pare le coup avec son panier de pommes. Comprenant que la magie ne l'aidera pas dans ce combat, il change de vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair, troquant son uniforme contre un kimono de combat.

La sorcière darde sur Drago un regard méfiant.

Drago enchaîne la sorcière avec un coup de pied sauté, coup de boule et croc-en-jambe bien placé.

Profitant que Drago frime un bon coup pour l'avoir mise par terre, elle prépare son attaque ultime.

- MIIIROOAAAAAAR ! crie la sorcière, et un miroir apparaît soudain devant Drago, couvert d'un filtre magique que le rend hideux.

Drago hurle, et la sorcière profite de son inattention pour lui carrer une pomme empoisonnée dans la bouche. Mais la sorcière est toujours par terre.

Battle 3 : **Ex æquo**

……………………..

Battle 4 : Jack Sparrow et Sirius versus Cruella d'Enfer.

**FIGHT!**

Cruella éclate d'un Rire Méprisant, dans l'espoir de pétrifier ses adversaires.

Sirius est ébranlé et passe deux tours.

Jack est immunisé. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il Vole à Cruella ses bijoux, son manteau de fourrure, ses clopes et son porte clope.

Cruella administre à Jack une Gifle Magistrale.

Jack utilise un tour pour dire : « Je la méritais pas, celle-là !».

L'effet du Rire Méprisant de Cruella s'est dissipé, et Sirius retrouve ses moyens.

Sirius se transforme en Patmol.

Cruelle devient gaga et se jette sur le chien pour essayer de l'écorcher avec ses ongles.

Profitant de cette diversion, Jack arrive par derrière et donne un grand coup de pied dans les fesses de Cruella.

Cruella est projetée à travers le couloir et va s'aplatir contre un mur.

Pour commémorer la victoire, Patmol va s'essuyer les pattes dessus.

Battle 4 **: Sirius & Jack Win** !

…………………….

Battle 5 : Bill Kaulitz versus Maléfique

**FINAL BATTLE**** : FIGHT !**

Bill regarde Maléfique par en dessous.

Maléfique toise Bill de toute sa hauteur.

Maléfique lance à Bill un sortilège destructeur à l'aide de sa baguette.

Bill est passé maître dans l'art du cri qui tue. Il utilise sa technique Schrei à faible puissance, et le sortilège se dissipe sans le toucher.

Maléfique enrage en comprenant que la magie ne l'aidera pas durant ce combat.

Maléfique se concentre pendant un tour.

Bill attend patiemment qu'elle ait terminé.

Maléfique devient énorme et se transforme en dragon.

Bill regrette d'avoir patienté. Il enlève une de ses bagues et la jette droit dans l'œil du dragon.

Maléfique perd un tour en se tordant de douleur pour expulser le petit anneau de son globe oculaire.

Bill se concentre sur une attaque hyper puissante.

Ariani sort de nulle part et se dirige vers le petit groupe qui regarde le dragon avec appréhension.

Maléfique parvient enfin à se débarrasser de la bague. Elle se tourne vers Bill.

Ariani place un écran sonore tout autour d'elle et du groupe. Le groupe n'entend plus rien.

Bill ouvre la bouche et commence à utiliser la technique Schrei au volume maximum.

Du sang commence à couler des oreilles de Maléfique. Les fenêtres du couloir explosent. Enfin, le dragon s'effondre et Bill arrête de hurler.

Ariani lève la protection et repart d'où elle vient.

Final Battle : **Bill Kaulitz wins !**

Fin des combats ! J'attends toujours les reviews pour poster la suite déjà écrite :)


	6. Devil may cry A c'qu'il paraît

Devil may Cry… à c'qu'il paraît.

**Laura** : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça t'aie plu

**Miss LaLune** : Merci pour ta review Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre Et je ne blâme pas le non fans de Tokio Hotel. Leur musique n'est pas commerciale mais leur image si (par pitié Bill, arrête de te prendre pour une publicité pour gel coiffant tu fais peur aux enfants XD). Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Amusez vous bien !

……………………………………..

Harry se tourna vers le reste du groupe, médusé. Un peu plus loin, Drago crachait de la mousse par terre (n'oublions pas qu'il a mangé une pomme empoisonnée). Jack l'Epouvantail avait suivi la scène d'une air enchanté, il regardait maintenant les Méchantes s'en aller, le dos rond. Zéro lui rapporta sa côte qu'il rangea dans son veston.

- Je vais vous laisser, moi, annonça-t-il. Il faut que je voie le Perce-Oreilles. Bonne chance pour la suite !

Et il s'éloigna de sa démarche chaloupée et arachnéenne, sa tête frôlant le plafond.

Harry se laissa tomber par terre.

- Ca va, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Ca roule, ouais. J'ai juste un peu de mal.

A côté, Drago se releva péniblement, crachota quelques morceaux de pommes qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

- Vieille salope ! grogna-t-il.

- Ca va, il se sent bien, Narcisse ? demanda Ron d'une voix moqueuse

- Toi, la Belette, boucle la !

Ils furent distraits par un bruit de craquement. Assis sur un appui de fenêtre, Jack et Bill les regardaient se disputer. Bill piocha dans le paquet de biscuits que Jack tenait sur ses genoux.

- Apparemment, les engueulades fascinent tout le monde ici, fit remarquer Harry.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Dumbledore leur proposait déjà des nouveaux esquimaux au citron. Bill en prit un, plongeant ainsi Dumby dans la félicité la plus totale. Tandis que les yeux d'Hermione suivaient, fascinés, les mouvements du piercing dans la langue du jeune chanteur qui léchait sa glace au citron, Sirius explorait les environs. Le combat contre les Méchantes les avaient entraînés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la salle au cercueil. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un couloir aux longues fenêtres ornées de vitraux. Aux murs, il y avait de grands tableaux qui bougeaient (ce qui constituait une preuve que malgré les différences, on se trouvait bien à Poudlard). Sirius se dirigea vers une toile sur laquelle un vieux canard qui portait des guêtres nageait dans une piscine de pièces.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il. Est-ce que vous savez où on pourrait trouver le docteur Freud ?

Le canard émergea et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit derrière lui. A l'évocation du professeur, Bill était entré dans une colère noire. Drago, Harry, Ron et Hermione (sans blague) l'avaient empoigné et maîtrisé, pour l'empêcher de hurler. Mais l'Oncle Picsou semblait ne pas s'en être aperçu.

- Demandez donc à mon neveu, trois tableaux sur ma droite. Moi, je ne connais personne ici.

Et il se replongea dans ses pièces. Ils progressèrent donc jusqu'au tableau mentionné et se retrouvèrent devant une toile représentant un escalier en colimaçon rempli de petites ombres noires pourvues d'antennes. Deux personnages se battaient contre les ombres : un grand chien noir qui se tenait sur deux pattes et portait un chapeau jaune qui se battait avec un bouclier et à son côté, un canard blanc assez semblable à l'Oncle Picsou, sauf qu'il était plus jeune et vêtu de bleu. Il brandit un petit sceptre et la foudre s'abattit sur un groupes d'ombres. Elles disparurent en répandant un flot de petites orbes vertes et irisées. Hermione leur adressa la parole.

- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle. L'un de vous est le neveu du vieux canard qui nage dans ses sous ?

La toile s'immobilisa. Les ombres se retirèrent en attendant qu'on s'occupe d'elles et les deux personnages se tournèrent vers eux. Le canard se mit à parler d'une voix crachotante et tellement zézayante qu'on pouvait raisonnablement penser qu'il avait une perruque sur la langue. Toujours est il que personne ne comprit un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit. A côté, Dingo éclata d'un rire bête. Le groupe décida se s'éloigner du tableau qui manifestement n'avait rien à leur apprendre. A peine avaient ils fait trois pas qu'un homme surgit du coin du couloir. Il avait des cheveux blancs mi-longs, une longue veste de cuir rouge ouverte sur un torse nu et sans défaut, et il tenait une épée dans chaque main, une rouge et une bleue. Il s'arrêta dans un long dérapage contrôlé et s'immobilisa devant eux. La mâchoire d'Hermione alla s'écraser par terre, répandant des dents dans tout le couloir.

- Bonsoir ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse, qui n'était pourtant pas celle de l'homme debout devant eux.

- Oui, bonsoir ! dit une autre voix. Nous nous excusons pour cette entrée.

L'homme leva les yeux au Ciel et soudain, il entrechoqua ses deux épées avec une grande violence. Il y eut deux cris de douleur, puis le silence.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Jack.

- Je m'appelle Dante, répondit l'intéressé. Et vous ?

Chacun se présenta, sauf Hermione qui ramassait ses molaires, aidée de Bill (quelle galanterie). Dumbledore proposa un esquimau au citron à Dante, mais à nouveau, il se prit un grand coup de pied dans les fesses qui l'envoya dans le mur.

- Vous allez arrêter de me taper !

- Ca ne dépend que de vous, répondit Ron d'un air un peu mauvais.

- Quel comportement cavalier ! s'exclama à nouveau une voix dont la provenance était inconnue.

- On ne vous a jamais dit de respecter vos aînés? demanda l'autre voix.

- Vous commencez à me gaver, dit Dante en s'adressant manifestement à ses mains. Il me semble vous avoir dit de la fermer, Agni, Rudra !

Il y eu deux soupirs à fendre l'âme, et Harry percuta soudain.

- Des épées qui parlent !

- Des plaies qui parlent, ouais, dit Dante. Si vous saviez ce que…

Il y eut soudain un long hurlement dans les couloirs. Une voix de fille criait :

- HEWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! HELP !

Tout le monde se mit à courir en direction de la provenance de la voix. Tournant le coin d'un couloir, ils avisèrent une jeune fille qui courait vers eux. Blonde à forte poitrine avec des très jolies jambes, terrifiée. Elle fonçait droit devant, les yeux fermés.

- HEWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant d'emboutir Ron à toute vitesse. Elle se vautra sur lui, ses seins répandus sur son visage. Ron, lui, semblait dans un état second (le genre « je-peux-mourir-maintenant »).

- Pourquoi ils sont tous anormalement beaux ou bizarres les gens d'ici ? demanda Sirius au moment où la poursuivante de la jeune femme déboucha à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle était grande et mince, avec des longs cheveux bruns coiffés en anglaises et une peau parfaite. Elle était vêtue comme une bonne.

- Le déjeuner est prêt, mademoiselle, dit-elle d'une voix moribonde.

Entendant cela, la jeune fille se retourna et voulu reculer contre le mur, ce qui la fit asseoir sur le visage de Ron qui se mit à saigner du nez en fontaine. Rapide comme l'éclair, Dante fit disparaître Agni et Rudra et brandit deux revolvers. Après avoir exécuté deux pirouettes dans un tourbillon de veste en cuir de la plus grande esbroufe et un saut périlleux, il cribla la bonne de balle de calibre 45.

- Hewiiiiie, pleurait la jeune femme toujours vautrée sur Ron, qui vomissait à présent une substance semblable à de la mousse, ou de l'écume.

- Il va jamais s'en remettre, constata Drago, envieux, tandis qu'on aidait la demoiselle à se remettre debout. Bill essaya de secouer Ron pour le réveiller.

- Hallo, dit-il. Réveille toi.

Ron ouvrit un œil embué. Certes, le visage penché sur lui était ravissant avec ses traits délicats et ses yeux couleur coquille de noisette, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il aurait voulu voir.

- Houhou, insista Bill. Y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

Ron tourna la tête vers la droite, vers la jeune fille que tout le monde essayait de réconforter. Bill l'aida à se remettre debout. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du reste du groupe, il y eut un coup de feu et une voix d'homme cria :

- FIONA !

- Qu'est ce que ça va être cette fois-ci ? soupira quelqu'un.

A SUIVRE !

Alors, qui est-ce ? Si vous avez fait le jeu « Haunting Ground », dites moi qui est le méchant qui est sur le point de débarquer, et je vous ferai un cadeau :p (ce qui veut dire que je répondrai à un défi que le ou la gagnante pourra me poser : couple de son choix, soit dans la catégorie Harry Potter, soit dans la catégorie Tokio Hotel :)…). Mais même si vous ne savez pas, laissez moi des reviews !


	7. La Chauve Souris

La Chauve-Souris

**Laura :** Merci encore pour tes reviews

La jeune fille qui s'appelait Fiona poussa un petit cri plaintif. Au bout du couloir surgit un homme vêtu de bure, capuchon sur la tête. Il tenait un revolver à la main. Au moment où Dante se préparait à faire feu à nouveau, un chien surgit de nulle part, un berger Allemand blanc qui sauta sur le dos de l'homme et le mordit à la nuque. Pendant que le type essayait de se débarrasser du chien, Fiona s'approcha et commença à lui donner des coups de pieds (à l'homme, pas au chien) jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans un râle. Aussitôt, elle entreprit de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, suivie du chien en continuant d'appeler « Hewie ! Hewie ! » à intervalles réguliers. Ils tournèrent le coin du couloir et disparurent. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme se releva et s'apprêta à suivre sa trace. Dante l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête.

Jack se précipita sur les corps pour les fouiller.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Ron, bien que n'attendant pas de réponse.

- C'est vraiment une maison de fous ! renchérit Harry, tout à fait d'accord.

- C'est qui, tous ces gens ? se demanda Hermione à voix haute.

- Pourquoi les avoir tués avant que j'aie pu leur proposer des esquimaux au citron ? (inutile de préciser qui a dit ça, je pense que tout le monde à comprit).

Une baffe et quelques minutes plus tard, Jack revint les mains vides.

- La bonne, c'était une machine ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air égaré.

- Un robot ?

- Ouais. Et le mec, un vrai moine ! Rien du tout sur lui. C'était qui, d'ailleurs, ce neuneu ?

- Riccardo, le gardien du château, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils firent volte face et découvrirent une petite chauve souris albinos qui voletait derrière eux.

- Scheiß ! s'exclama Bill. On aurait pu lui demander où se trouvait le professeur !

- Le professeur ? répondit la chauve-souris. Vous cherchez qui, le docteur Jeckyll ?

- Non, le docteur Freud, répondit Hermione.

- C'est qui, le volatile ? demanda Drago.

- Je ne suis pas un volatile, je suis une chauve-souris ! Et je m'appelle Bartok.

- Et où est Raspoutine ? demanda Sirius.

- Il est mort, répondit Bartok en se drapant dans sa dignité. Sachez, môssieur, que je vis mes propres aventures, moi ! Et que MOI, je sais où est le docteur Freud.

- Oh, dites le nous, s'il vous plaît ! demandèrent Bill et Hermione .

- On ne cherchait pas la Salle sur Demande ?demanda Harry d'une voix plaintive, mais personne ne lui prêta attention. Bartok réfléchit.

- Bon, on va faire un pari. Si vous gagnez, je vous dirai où il est.

- Un pari sur quoi ?

- Sur un combat. Votre champion contre le mien ! A choisir dans ce catalogue, dit-il en laissant tomber à leurs pieds un volume de l'épaisseur d'une Bottin de téléphone qui souleva un nuage de poussière.

- Et si c'est nous qui perdons ? demanda Sirius.

- Rien, c'est juste pour le plaisir du spectacle. Choisissez.

Le petit groupe se pencha sur le catalogue pour le feuilleter. Sur les premières pages, Rambo et Conan le Barbare roulaient des mécaniques. Vers le milieu, une photo de Sangoku-super-guerrier-transformation-4 attira leur attention, mais étant donné qu'un combat incluant un guerrier de ce type risquait d'entraîner la destruction du Château (et donc, par extension, de la Salle sur Demande), ils renoncèrent. Ils passèrent sur d'autres « armes de destruction massive » de type Aïolia, chevalier d'Or du Lion, ou Mister K. Il y eut un long moment d'hésitation devant la fiche de présentation de Blade, puis ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur Solid Snake.

- On veut celui-là, dit Harry à Bartok qui feuilletait son propre catalogue.

- J'ai aussi fait mon choix, annonça la chauve-souris. Il n'y a plus qu'à appuyer sur le petit symbole en bas à gauche de la page.

- OK.

Harry s'exécuta. Une ombre sorti du livre et se matérialisa sous leurs yeux, prenant la forme d'un homme aux cheveux bruns, vêtu d'un pantalon de treillis et de combat shoes. Son torse nu et musclé était barbouillé de peintures de camouflage.

L'homme qui sortait du catalogue de Bartok portait une combinaison noire qui l'habillait du bout des doigts jusqu'au menton. Il portait une paire de lunettes infrarouges qui lui donnait l'air d'un gros insecte.

- Mais… Mais… dit Bartok, l'air hagard.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron alors que Snake et Sam Fischer commençaient à se tourner autour.

- Ce sont des spécialistes de l'infiltration tous les deux ! dit Bartok. Ils ne vont jamais arriver à se battre !

Et effectivement, les deux espions se regardaient d'un air gêné. Ils n'arrivaient pas à décider quoi faire, le combat frontal n'étant pas du tout leur truc.

- A moins que… dit Hermione.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur parler à voix basse. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Hermione retourna à sa place. Snake et Sam discutèrent une minute. Harry entendit les mots « le meilleur des trois » avant qu'ils se placent face à face.

- Ils vont faire quoi ? demanda Jack à Hermione.

- Vous allez voir.

Les deux adversaires comptèrent jusqu'à trois et s'exclamèrent « Jan-Ken-Pon ! ».

Snake tendit sa main ouverte au dessus du poing fermé de Sam.

- La feuille enveloppe la pierre, constata Hermione.

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air effaré.

- Tu leur as dit de jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux ! dit Drago, l'air de tomber du Ciel.

- T'avais une meilleure idée ? demanda Hermione tandis que Sam écrasait d'une pierre les ciseaux de Snake.

- Ex æquo, dit Bartok. Ca va se jouer maintenant…

Sam et Snake sortirent tous les deux la feuille, puis Snake l'emporta sur un ciseaux-papier. Dumbledore allait leur offrir des esquimaux au citron lorsqu'ils se retransformèrent en fumée pour regagner leurs catalogues.

- Alors ? demanda Bill à Bartok. Où est il ?

- Il est parti par là !

Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? insista Bill, soupçonneux.

- Sûr de quoi ?

- Qu'il est parti par là !

- Qui ?

- Le docteur !

- Quel docteur ?

- Mais vous venez de me dire il y a à peine une minute… Oh ! C'est agaçant !

- Savez vous vous tenir sur la tête ?

La moitié du groupe du conjuguer ses forces pour coller Bill par terre afin de l'empêcher de bouffer Bartok et de le vomir après.

- Tu ne sais absolument pas où il est hein ? demanda Ron d'un air las.

Bartok voleta un peu près du plafond en sifflotant.

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! hurla Bill dont les vêtements étaient encore plus déchirés qu'avant au sortir de la mêlée.

- Enfin, arrête, dit Hermione. C'est une chauve souris. T'as vu la taille que ça a, une chauve-souris ? dit-elle en écartant un peu le pouce et l'index.

Une voix grave résonna soudain dans le couloir.

- Oui, mais admettons ! dit la voix.

Il y eut un silence de mort.

- Qui a dit ça ? demanda Drago.

- Moi, répondit la voix.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis la Voix, répondit la Voix, et la Voix n'est pas satisfaite du tout.

- Pourquoi, vous voulez en esquimau au citron ?

La Voix ignora la question de Dumbledore.

- Non, mais je vous signale quand même qu'on a une chance sur dix millions de se faire mordre par une chauve-souris enragée !

(grand blanc)

- C'est dangereux, une chauve souris, l'air de rien.

Bartok tomba par terre, mort de rire. Bill en profita pour lui sauter dessus et l'empoigner fermement.

- Dis moi où est mon frère !

- CA SUFFIT !

Au loin, du fond du couloir, approchaient trois lumières. Une rose, une dorée et une argentée, qui se dirigeaient vers eux à toute vitesse…


	8. La famille Valentine et l'aquarium

Disclaimer : Je ne suis qu'une blatte. Il est pas long ce chapitre en plus, mais je dois retrouver mon rythme de croisière. J'espère que cette bafouille vous amusera.

La famille Valentine et le couloir aquarium

Les trois lumières se rapprochèrent tout à fait et notre groupe d'aventuriers pu constater qu'il s'agissait de trois chauves souris. La Voix se mit à hurler, et le cri se poursuivit en diminuant, comme si elle s'enfuyait loin. Bill se réfugia derrière Dante en étouffant toujours Bartok dans son poing serré. Il avait l'œil fou et un filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Au moment où Harry se disait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de vraiment le bouffer (Au fait, pourquoi l'en empêcher ? – Arrête de poser des bêtes questions.), la grande chauve-souris dorée se transforma dans un nuage de fumée en un homme grand, très musclé, vêtu de cuir très moulant avec des dreads blondes nouées en queue de cheval. Il portait un masque en forme de papillon.

- Ah ah ah ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix grand-guignolesque. Quand les forces du Mal descendent sur Terre, récita-t-il en prenant des poses de lutteur, roulant des muscles, au nom de la Justice, ce poing ! Au nom de la Vérité, ces muscles ! Au nom de l'Honneur , ce sang ! Ah !Ah ! (Il effectua une pirouette pour tourner le dos au groupe un arquant les reins) Au noms de la Beauté, ces fesses ! Je suis le Champion de la Justice et de la Vérité, Grand Papil-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sous le regard médusé des uns et totalement désabusé des autres, la Chauve Souris rose se transforma à son tour en une ravissante lolita gothique blonde aux canines proéminentes. Elle abattit sur la tête du lutteur fou une baguette magique de type Fée Bleue calibre 987 (de la taille d'une poutre donc), lui assenant un coup à tuer un bœuf.

- Tu es la honte de notre famille, Joachim ! s'écria-t-elle, l'air furieuse.

- Et toi tu ferais mieux de te calmer, Hildegarde, ajouta posément la dernière chauve souris – argentée – en se transformant à son tour, en un élégant jeune homme blond vêtu comme un dandy et portant fleuret à la taille.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Keith ! Y a des gens !

- Justement.

Et il se dirigea vers Bill d'un pas décidé pour lui faire lâcher Bartok. Le garçon gronda sourdement lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, mais Keith ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il défit ses doigts un à un et récupéra la chauve souris albinos mourante. Hermione posa sur l'épaule de Bill une main réconfortante.

- Il savait rien de toute façon , lui dit-elle.

Ils regardèrent s'éloigner la famille Valentine avec appréhension. Harry se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir encore leur arriver et Dumby pleurait parce que ses esquimaux avaient fondu.

- Je veux m'en aller, geignit Drago. J'en ai marre, je vais craquer.

- Il a raison ! fit la voix étouffée d'Agni.

- Je suis du même avis ! renchérit celle, tout aussi étouffée, de Rudra.

- Vous allez la boucler oui ou merde ?! cria Dante à ses épées. Apparemment, le fait d'être accrochées à sa taille et donc planquées sous sa veste ne les empêchait pas de jacasser. Je vais vous enterrer dans le parc ! Je vous jure, je le fais ! Et maintenant, encore !

Et il s'éloigna sans dire un mot de plus. Le groupe se tourna vers Dumbledore qui était remis. Il n'avait plus d'esquimaux, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il distribuerait des Suçacides, même si ça lui trouait les poches une fois le sachet ouvert.

- Avançons, valeureux compagnons, s'exclama-t-il. A la recherche du diabolique Dr Freud !

Et il se mit à marcher. Les autres se mirent en branle derrière lui.

- Donc ça y est, c'est officiel, on essaye _même plus_ de retourner à Poudlard, fit remarquer Sirius. Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Si un jour on arrive à sortir d'ici, dit Drago, ce sera par le plus grand des hasards.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se préoccuper bien longtemps. Au détour d'un couloir un peu plus loin, ils croisèrent le Sage Bob Marley. Il était assis par terre - ou plutôt vautré sur un monceau de coussins qui s'entassaient par terre – qui fumait un gros bunk avec les Sages Snoop Dog et Doc Gonyco. Tout le couloir était enfumé et les émanations du haschisch magique de Bob les rendit tous stone instantanément. Jack Sparrow déclara qu'il avait enfin rencontré sa destinée et s'assis avec eux. Bill essaya d'embrasser Drago et ils tombèrent par terre.

- J'en ai marre, cria-t-il. Universal veut pas que je fasse mon coming out mais je veux plus faire semblant d'aimer les filles ! _Je suis GAAAAAAAAAY_ !!

Et il recommença à papouiller Drago qui devait (1) pas bien se rendre compte ou (2) faire de vilaines cachotteries à tout le monde depuis le début vu qu'il avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier. Sirius se mit à chanter Creep de Radiohead, vite rejoint par Harry à la guitare électrique et Ron à la batterie (les merveilles du Cannabis). Dumby alla tirer sur la pipe à Opium de Doc et fit offrande à Snoop d'un packson d'herbe magique tout droit sortie des serres de Poudlard. (Chourave n'a pas son pareil pour s'occuper des plantes vertes, nous le savons tous) Hermione elle, alla s'asseoir dans un coin et attendit que ça passe car elle avait très envie de vomir.

- Ron appela-t-elle faiblement. J'ai les dents qui poussent. File-moi mon médicament contre les renards.

Mais Ron était parti dans un solo de batterie d'enfer et ne l'entendit pas à cause du raffut que faisait la grosse caisse. Le concert improvisé continua jusqu'à ce que Sirius se casse la voix en essayant de chanter I Feel You de Depeche Mode, mais soyons lucide, n'est pas Dave Gahan qui veut. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Hermione se redressa péniblement et ouvrit une des fenêtres du couloir. Ah ? Non, je rectifie : sentant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, Hermione ouvrit une des fenêtres du couloir et vomit tripes et boyaux par-dessus l'appui de fenêtre. Mais le résultat final fut le même : le couloir transformé en aquarium se vida de ses émanations et ils déstonèrent tous très vite, sauf les trois Sages dont c'était l'état permanent.

- Professeur, arrêtez de fumer ça, dit Harry en jetant sa Gibson par terre, à Dumby qui tirer sur le narguilé comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il y eut soudain deux bruits d'étranglement parfaitement synchrones et Drago et Bill se redressèrent brusquement, les joues très rouges, les vêtements en désordre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé leurs esprits et la myriade de suçacides que Dumby avait semé dans les coussins, ils s'apprêtèrent à se remettre en marche lorsque Jack leur annonça qu'il restait là.

- Ma place est ici, affirma-t-il avant de tirer sur la pipe que lui tendait le Sage Doc.

Ils se remirent donc en route, Sirius la voix cassée, Ron avait mal aux bras, Hermione avait la tête comme un seau et Drago et Bill évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.


End file.
